


Gets the Hose

by BuckyBarn3s



Series: Supernatural One Shots [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s
Series: Supernatural One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075940





	Gets the Hose

"It puts the lotion on it's skin or else it gets the hose again," Sam said as Dean rubbed some of his icy hot cream on to his knees, shoulders, and lower back. 

"What the fuck, Sammy?" Dean asked, mid rub. "Did you just Silence of the Lambs me? That is just fucking creepy."

"I thought it was funny," Sam shrugged innocently. "Lemme have some if that before you put it up. I wanna put some on my shoulder."

"You know, you never make good references like that." Dean handed the cream over to Sam who had taken off his shirt to apply the cream liberally. "And I also think we should be stockholders in Icy Hot since we have to buy so much if the shit."

"I can make references just like you, Dean. And I agree. We are getting too old for this shit."


End file.
